Coffee
by DigiHopeheart
Summary: Don't mess with Gibson and his coffee time.


**Coffee**

The team was bored. Just like any other Friday. For some reason the Skeleton King was lazy on Fridays. So they had a day off.

They sat on their couch in the living room watching TV. Some weird cartoon that was almost on its commercial break.

Chiro looked around. SPRX was sitting with Nova, trying to catch her attention but failing horribly. Otto was watching the TV with zombie eyes while Antauri was meditating in the air as usual.

Something caught his eye trough.

"Why does Gibson always drink coffee in the morning?" Chiro asked out of nowhere. While looking at the blue cyborg simian who was making coffee at the kitchen.

SPRX looked up. "He drinks it the whole day." He said flatly. Turning his head to the TV screen once more.

"Really?" Chiro said surprised.

Nova nodded. "Four times a day, sometimes even more."

"First in the morning, then in the lab two times and in the evening one more time!" Otto said happily.

"But doesn't he know that it is bad for him, I mean with all those caffeine in it." Chiro said pondering for a minute. "You know we could try to…" An evil smirk crossed his face.

"No way, kid. I know what you're thinking but I should warn you." SPRX said, sitting upright. "Don't take away the coffee from him. You don't know the consequences on that."

"Why not?" Chiro said, shocked that SPRX said this out of all the people.

"Just don't." SPRX shuddered.

"Do not attempt to hide the coffee from him Chiro, SPRX and Otto already tried to do that once." Antauri said calmly who listened to the conversation.

"What happened?"

"…You don't wanna know it, kid." SPRX grumbled. "But if you do it I should advise you to record it."

"Huh? Why?" Chiro asked.

"Because it would be funny to watch." He smirked.

"SPRX!" Nova scolded.

While the monkeys were bickering Chiro took one last look at the blue monkey and smiled evilly.

He would do something no one would forget. Just wait till the evening.

Behind him you could see Antauri shaking his head.

**A few hours later**

Gibson came out of his lab and saw that the others were not in the living room anymore. He could hear Nova practicing in the training room though.

The scientist shook his head. Out of all the people, SPRX and Chiro weren't behind the TV.

He approached the kitchen and went to the coffee maker.

**Meanwhile**

"You did what?!" SPRX yelled at Chiro. Grabbing his helmet, wanting to rip it off.

"I sabotaged the coffee maker." Chiro said, proudly.

"Kid… You've got some guts."

"Really?"

"No, you're being reckless ." Nova added and crossed her arms.

"So what will happen when Brainstrain does activate the coffee machine?" SPRX asked, holding back a laugh. He knew this would not end well for their young leader.

A hard explosion was heard from the kitchen with a surprised shriek from a certain blue monkey.

They looked at each other and ran to the kitchen, with Nova in the lead.

* * *

Foam was everywhere in the kitchen. Sparks were flying from the coffee maker. In the middle of the mess was an angered Gibson glaring at SPRX and Otto as they rushed in together with Antauri, Chiro and Nova.

"What happened here?" Antauri's voice rang sternly but also filled with worry for his friend.

No response came from anyone and immediately Chiro, SPRX an Otto began laughing at the now foam covered scientist. Rolling on the floor holding their stomachs as they did.

Nova and Antauri were checking over Gibson for any injuries. Grumbling, Gibson told them he was fine and that they had no need to worry. He tried to brush off the foam without luck.

The black and yellow monkeys looked at each other knowing that this was the last drop.

"Who did this?" The blue scientist voice was telling them he was not kidding. Anger burning through his black orbs.

No one said anything and Otto shuffled uncomfortable on his feet.

"I said, 'who did this?!'" snapped Gibson.

"Who broke the coffee machine?" Antauri said calmly as Nova tried to calm Gibson down.

All eyes went on Chiro, Otto and SPRX.

"Wasn't me this time." SPRX defended himself.

"And why should I believe you?" Gibson asked, still ticked off.

"Because it's the truth." The pilot shot back.

Otto just put his hands in front of him. "Wasn't me neither." He said innocent.

"But it was an accident." Chiro desperately told Gibson.

"And I told you, I don't care if you really broke the coffee machine. What does matter is that-" Gibson 'hmpfted' and pointed his drill to the poor boy. "You. Don't. Take. Away. My. Coffee." His voice filled with venom.

"I'll buy a new one." Chiro said, putting his hands in front of him.

The blue monkey was frowning and didn't look so happy with this at all. He should teach his leader a lesson. To pay him back for what he did. But he sighed and lowered his Cybovac Drills instead.

"Let this be a warning then." He said turning around to wash the foam off.

"You look like a snowman!" Laughed SPRX, "but then with foam." Holding his belly and began to laugh harder. Chiro couldn't leave it and laughed to.

Gibson pointed his Cybovac Drills at hem and shot out some glue-like stuff at them. Pinning them on the wall.

"Aw, come on Gibson!"

"It was just a joke brainstrain!"

Gibson chuckled darkly at them and walked to the door. Disappearing to the shadows with a sly grin on his face.

"GIBSON!"

The others just watched amused.

* * *

Sipping from his coffee slightly. This week has been tough on Gibson not to have any of his favorite drink. The warm sensation that he missed was finally back after one week.

Gibson picked up his pencil on his deck and began to work on the formulas for his science project that he was working on.

Before they went into hibernation SPRX and Otto tried to do the same thing. They messed with the machine to make ice cold coffee. Once Gibson found out it was them they were glued on the ceiling until the others found a way to get them off. Mandarin just shook his head and walked away while Antauri and Nova were trying to get them off. Took them a good six hours to do so.

Gibson chuckled as he thought about it. Why don't they ever learn to not to bother him with this?

Victory was his anyway. So it didn't really matter.

* * *

**My very first story!**

**Although it is about a year old :P Because I never did anything with it. So I finally upload it.**

**Review and let me know what you think of it!**

**-DigiHopeheart**


End file.
